Field
The present application relates to an imaging apparatus, an external apparatus, an imaging system, a method for controlling an imaging apparatus, a method for controlling an external apparatus, a method for controlling an imaging system, and a storage medium. In particular, the discussed subject matter may relate to cases where an imaging unit configured to capture an object image is able to be rotated in predetermined directions.
Description of Related Art
There are known conventional imaging apparatuses capable of changing a shooting direction by moving a pan tilt head. Also, there are known imaging apparatuses capable of changing a shooting direction according to an instruction transmitted from an external apparatus connected to the imaging apparatus via a network.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2003-8973 discusses an imaging apparatus capable of changing a shooting direction by moving a pan tilt head in response to a key operation on a mobile phone having a browser function or a mouse operation on a personal computer.
Such imaging apparatuses are used for various purposes such as monitoring and video conferences. Imaging apparatuses respectively equipped with various types of pan tilt heads are available on the market. For example, there is available a pan tilt zoom (PTZ) camera, which is capable of rotating an imaging unit, configured to capture an object image, in pan directions and tilt directions and which is capable of changing the zoom position of the imaging unit.
However, the above-mentioned PTZ camera is not configured in consideration of a “speed” or “acceleration” at which to rotate the imaging unit in pan directions or tilt directions specified by an external apparatus.
Suppose that there is available a PTZ camera in which the “speed” or “acceleration” is able to be specified by an external apparatus. This supposition thus could allow a mix of PTZ cameras on the market in which the “speed” is able to be specified by an external apparatus and PTZ cameras in which the “speed” and the “acceleration” are able to be specified by an external apparatus.
Therefore, a user who operates an external apparatus capable of communicating with a PTZ camera via a network is unlikely to readily know whether the PTZ camera, capable of communicating with the external apparatus via the network, allows the “speed” to be specified by the external apparatus or allows the “acceleration” to be specified by the external apparatus.